


The tune of your heart (harmonizes with mine)

by moonkevin



Series: The story of my life (told in the tune of yours) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/moonkevin
Summary: “Hi hyung,” Jisoo looks up from his work. At the sight of a cat-like Chinese male, Jisoo feels his heart flutter as a soft smile spreads across his face. The kitchen speakers starts playing the next song Jisoo has on his playlist, an old pop song gently lulling Jisoo into his own thoughts. His hips sway to the beat, a subtle beat to his movements.





	The tune of your heart (harmonizes with mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar - Maroon 5

_ I’m hurting, baby, I'm broken down _

_ I need your loving, loving, I need it now _

“Hi hyung,” Jisoo looks up from his work. At the sight of a cat-like Chinese male, Jisoo feels his heart flutter as a soft smile spreads across his face. The kitchen speakers starts playing the next song Jisoo has on his playlist, an old pop song gently lulling Jisoo into his own thoughts. His hips sway to the beat, a subtle beat to his movements. 

“Hi Junnie,” Jisoo replies, returning to his cracker crushing bowl. Junhui drapes himself over the elder, hooking his chin between Jisoo’s shoulders, practically meowing as the dancer wraps his hands around Jisoo’s waist. His eyes flicker to Jisoo’s bowl of strawberry, his unusual sixth sense for food tingling down to his fingers as they drum gently on Jisoo’s hipbone.

_When I'm without you_

_I'm something weak_

“Whatchu making?” Jun meows, leaning down to steal a washed strawberry and plopping it into his mouth. The vocalist smacks his hand, more playful and teasing than actually angry.

“Cheesecake, although if you steal all my strawberries I won’t give you a piece,” Junhui shrugs, burying his face into Jisoo’s collarbone and smiling like a kid.

“You always have extras hyung~ Admit it, you love it when I drop by,” a teasing voice, muffled by Jisoo’s shirt. Jisoo only chuckles. He turns around, pulling the younger into a hug and pressing a kiss onto Jun’s forehead.

_You got me begging_

_Begging, I'm on my knees_

“If you’re gonna be here, be helpful,” Jisoo chides, to which Junhui reluctantly agrees. He throws on an apron and washes his hand, after a whole lot of nudging and prying off from Jisoo. Junhui steals another strawberry, content with being absolutely unhelpful instead. Jisoo throws a rag at him, earning a giggle from the Chinese male as Jisoo hands him a carton of eggs.

“Get cracking Junnie,” the American orders, hands already returning to crushing crackers. Junhui rolls his eyes, but complies anyways.

_I don't wanna be needing your love_

_I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away_

_Ooh, baby,_

They work in silence, although Junhui’s mischievous side keeps trying to steal a kiss from Jisoo at any opportunity possible.

“Junnie stop~” Junhui giggles, his eyes curling up into those pretty little crescents . Jisoo rolls his eyes, abandoning his work to dig his fingers into Junhui’s side.

“Hyung!” Junhui exclaims, collapsing in giggles on the kitchen floor. He gasps for breath, but Jisoo is relentless.

“This is what you get!”

“Pl-please st—mmphf”

_'Cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are_

_And I gotta get one little taste_

Jisoo pulls away, a satisfied smile on his lips. Junhui sighs in content, pulling Jisoo down for another kiss. Jisoo complies, mind dancing in a haze of happiness and love.

“You’re heavy hyung~” Junhui mewls. Jisoo laughs, breathy from kissing before rolling off and helping the taller male up. Junhui moves to clean his hair of the cracker crumbs Jisoo littered on his hair. The elder leans on the counter, mind wandering to the song playing over their little kitchen antics, staring at the boy Jisoo so luckily calls his. Junhui meets his gaze, a soft smirk on his lips.

“Whatchu thinkin’ about hyung?” Jisoo smiles.

“You,” he whispers. Junhui rolls his eyes.

“Next thing I know, you’ll be serenading me,” Junhui scoffs. Jisoo smirks, an idea popping into his head. He grabs Junhui’s arms, half-made cheesecake lying forgotten as Jisoo twirls his boyfriend around their dorm kitchen.

_“Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me”_

Junhui laughs, the melodic sound of tinkling bells echoing the walls of their little apartment kitchen. Jisoo buries his face in Junhui’s chest as content blossoms in his heart. Jisoo smiles, thinking of the beautiful boy standing in front of him.

“Love you, hyung,” Junhui whispers. Jisoo smiles. Like a wind chime in the breeze, the vocalist’s voice rings to the tune of the song, creating a symphony of endearment and adoration as the pair sways to the beat of the song.

_“I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy”_

Junhui sings along, speaking pure gibberish and yet their voice still harmonizing like songbirds on a clear morning, dancing in the wake of spring rain. Jisoo loves the moments like these, where the weariness practically melts off his shoulders. Junhui tasted like the morning dew drops on his dry lips; a rainbow of vibrancy after the grey storm that became unavoidable in his line of work; a querencia.

Jisoo smiles, unaware of the audience that had amassed right outside of the kitchen, watching the scene with a fond heart. By the time he notices, two more strawberries are gone, and all that’s left is Soonyoung’s giggles and Jihoon’s strawberry filled hands.

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

“Aisha~ Let’s get back to work before they come back and I run out of strawberries,” Jisoo says decidedly. Junhui only shrugs, although he moves to return to his cheesecake mixture.

“You love them hyung,” the dancer singsongs, hands already back to carefully cracking eggs. Jisoo shrugs, smoothing cracker crumbs along the base of the pan.

“I will neither deny nor confirm that,” Jisoo announces.

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

A laugh. A beautiful, hearty and absolutely endearing laugh.

Cute.

Jisoo practically combusts in fondness. They sing along to song after song, most of which Junhui just makes words up out of thin air. Jisoo laughs at the younger’s giggles when a particularly funny interpretation comes up, and by the time the cheesecake starts baking in the oven, they both have tears in their eyes from laughing too much.

But that was perfectly fine.

“Hey Junnie?” Jisoo calls. Junhui looks up from the utensils he’s watching, attention all on Jisoo’s voice. Smiling, Jisoo plants a kiss on the Chinese male’s nose.

“I love you,” the American whispers. Junhui grins.

“Me too.”


End file.
